Histoire d'une renommée
by Steamboat Willie
Summary: L'histoire de la création d'une des boutiques les plus célèbres du chemin de traverse. Histoire Complète


**Spoilers : ** Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à moi mais le monde où se déroule ma fiction appartient entièrement à JK Rowling. ^_^  
  


* * *

  
_    Pré-au-lard est le plus ancien village sorcier du monde et tous les sorciers d'Angleterre y viennent régulièrement pour s'approvisionner en objets magiques, depuis sa création. Les magasins incontournables sont la Poste, car personne ne résiste à l'envie de dire à ses amis en quoi Pré-au-Lard a changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, et le magasin de Zonko, car même les adultes ne résistent pas aux plaisirs de leurs farces et attrapes, même si la plupart précisent, au moment de passer aux caisses, que ce n'est pas pour eux mais pour leurs enfants, neveux et autres petits-cousins... Ce qui fait toujours apparaitre un sourire indulgent sur la figure de Mme Zonko.  
    Toutefois, si vous dépassez la cabane hurlante qui se trouve à l'extrémité de Pré-au-lard et que vous êtes très attentif aux accidents de terrain qui se trouvent sur votre droite, vous verrez qu'un petit chemin partait autrefois vers la droite et si vous arrivez à le suivre, vous vous rendrez compte qu'un petit hameau complétait le village de Pré-au-Lard, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Oh, il n'était pas bien grand, une boutique et deux ou trois petites maisons où logeaient certains propriétaires de boutiques situées dans le centre ville...  
  
    Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce qu'était cette petite boutique et ce qu'elle est devenue ? Et bien, suivez-moi. Venez, n'ayez pas peur. Vous voyez ce petit trou rond, dans la terre ? C'est une pensine sauvage. Elle a gardé les souvenirs de ce hameau. Elle s'est liée aux personnes qui ont longtemps vécu ici, aussi a-t-elle emmagasiné des souvenirs de ces personnes même s'ils n'ont pas eu lieu ici. C'est un article magique extrêmement rare, je crois qu'on n'a recensé que trois pensines sauvages dans le monde entier.  
    Et elle n'attend qu'une chose : que vous vous penchiez pour connaitre ses secrets...  

_   
                    * * *  
  
    391 avant Jésus-Christ. Un homme pousse la porte de la boutique de bois magique qui se trouve à l'extrêmité de Pré-au-Lard, au-delà de la cabane vide du village. Il tient à la main le Parchemin Ensorcelé du jour et attend patiemment que se montre le propriétaire de la boutique. Il est jeune, il doit avoir à peine une trentaine d'années. Il est grand, ses cheveux bruns sont noués en une queue de cheval bas dans la nuque, ce qui fait curieusement ressortir ses yeux très pales. La posture qu'il a adoptée pour attendre montre sa détermination et son envie de faire bonne impression. Un craquement lui fait lever la tête : un vieil homme vient d'apparaitre près de la rambarde de la mezzanine qui surplombe le magasin. Il s'approche du toboggan qui lui permettra de descendre jusqu'au niveau où se trouve son jeune client. A peine s'est-il approché du toboggan qu'un craquement se fait entendre et dans la seconde qui suit, un escalier s'est formé pour lui permettre de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
    'Bonjour, jeune homme. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?' Demande-t-il à son jeune visiteur.  
'J'ai vu votre annonce dans le Parchemin Ensorcelé, monsieur Catriona. Je suis intéressé pour reprendre votre magasin de bois magique.' commença le jeune homme. 'Je m'appelle Marlin.' 'Et bien, bonjour, Marlin. Je suis ravi que tu t'intéresses à ma boutique. Tu n'es pas le premier, mais tous les autres se sont découragés devant mes exigences. Car je te préviens que je veux que cette boutique reste une boutique de bois magique ou tout du moins, quelque chose d'approchant. Le bois est une matière noble et je trouve bien dommage de voir à quel point les jeunes sorciers d'aujourd'hui peuvent dénigrer ce matériau.' monsieur Catriona s'enflamma : 'Rien qu'hier, j'ai reçu une petite sorcière qui était très fière d'avoir une baguette magique en pierre ! A-t-on jamais vu ça ! Je trouve cela lamentable, pour tout te dire...'  
    Marlin ne se laissa pas démonter devant la tirade du vieil homme. Il posa simplement sa main sur l'étagère la plus proche de lui et souleva délibérément un pan de sa cape au passage, dévoilant une magnifique baguette magique en bois de saule. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait la rugosité du bois sous sa main. Puis, il regarda monsieur Catriona droit dans les yeux et lui dit : 'cette étagère a été faite à partir d'un Chêne de 60 ans qui poussait dans la forêt de Sherwood, monsieur. Vous avez extrait 3 planches de l'arbre en 1836 avec un sortilège de Bûcheronnage et il ne lui a fallut que deux ans pour être à nouveau comme avant. C'est rare, d'arriver à réduire autant la cicatrisation d'un arbre, monsieur. D'habitude, il faut deux ans par planche extraite.'  
  
    Un sourire franc apparut sur le visage ridé de monsieur Catriona. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur en entendant le discours de Marlin.  
'Mon garçon, je pense que tu seras parfait pour tenir cette boutique.' lui dit-il, de l'espoir plein la voix.  
'J'ai beaucoup à apprendre, monsieur.' lui répondit Marlin, sans aucune fausse modestie.  
'On a toujours beaucoup à apprendre, jeune Marlin. Toujours...' monsieur Catriona fit une pause avant de reprendre : 'Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter l'atelier !'  
Sur ce, le vieil homme se retourna et commença à remonter les escaliers vers la mezzanine. Marlin allait le suivre, mais au moment où il approcha le pied de la première marche, toutes les marches que monsieur Catriona avait déjà gravies s'affaissèrent de façon à reformer le toboggan que Marlin avait vu quand il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait suivre le vieil homme.  
  
    Celui-ci se retourna après avoir gravi trois autres marches qui s'étaient également affaissées après son passage, de façon à prolonger le toboggan. 'Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas présenté à la boutique.' Monsieur Catriona posa sa main sur la rambarde de l'escalier et dit à voix haute : 'Escalier, je te présente Marlin. Fais-lui bon accueil car peut-être sera-t-il ton maître après moi.'  
En même temps, une lumière jaune s'échappait de la main de monsieur Catriona et semblait être absorbée par le bois. A peine eu-t-il fini de parler que Marlin senti un frémissement parcourir l'escalier et dans un craquement, il redevint normal, permettant ainsi à Marlin de monter à l'étage, à la suite du vieil homme. Celui-ci lui expliqua que son escalier ne laissait monter que les invités. Et qu'il était doublement ravi car son escalier semblait apprécier Marlin, car il n'avait pas trop attendu avant de se retransformer.  
  
                    * * *  
  
    A la fin de la visite, les deux hommes, que plusieurs générations séparaient, revinrent dans la boutique.  
'Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, jeune homme ?' demanda monsieur Catriona en souriant.  
'Ce magasin est vraiment formidable. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai toujours rêvé de posséder un magasin comme celui-ci !' s'exclama Marlin avec enthousiasme.  
'Si tu le reprends, vendras-tu toujours du bois magique ?'  
'Je ferait peut-être évoluer les articles mais ce sera toujours autour du bois, monsieur.'  
'Alors voici ce que je te propose : tu restes avec moi pendant quelques temps. Tu m'aides à la boutique et je t'apprend tout ce que je sais. Si je suis satisfait de ton travail, je te vends ma boutique et je prend ma retraite !'  
Marlin accepta avec grand plaisir. Après s'être installé dans une maison du hameau avec sa femme et son jeune fils, il se mit à la tache avec ardeur, ne se lassant jamais de poser mille et une questions par heure à son mentor. Il apprit énormément de choses sur le bois : comment reconnaitre les arbres les plus propices à l'extraction de bois magique, les différentes propriétés de chaque essence d'arbre, la cicatrisation des arbres, domaine dans lequel il se révéla encore plus doué que monsieur Catriona lui-même ! Il apprit également les mélanges qu'il pouvait faire entre certaines essences et certains ingrédients magiques, les sorts qu'il pouvait jeter sur les planches afin de donner une caractéristique supplémentaire au bois, comme par exemple reconnaitre les amis de son maître et surtout, il apprit à connaitre tous les meubles de la boutique magique et il réussit à se faire apprécier de chacun d'entre eux.  
Au bout des six mois d'essai, monsieur Catriona avait vendu quasiment autant de bois magique que pendant les dix dernières années. Il était extrêmement impressioné, aussi rédigea-t-il le contrat de vente de la boutique avec enthousiasme et Marlin et lui se rendirent à Londres afin de le signer devant témoins.  
    Monsieur Catriona pouvait enfin prendre sa retraite l'esprit tranquille et Marlin tenait enfin la boutique de ses rêves.  
  
                    * * *  
  
    _Ne vous en faites pas, cette impression de tourbillons est normale. La pensine a décidé de vous montrer un souvenir qui se passe loin de Pré-au-Lard. Elle vous fait donc voyager jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle a choisit. Attention, nous allons arriver, accrochez-vous..._  
  
                    * * *  
  
    372 avant Jésus Christ. Sur une plage de sable blanc, dans une île située quelque part au milieu du triangle des Caraïbes, un vieil homme prend un bain de soleil, confortablement installé dans un transat face à la mer. Derrière lui, une végétation luxuriante abrite des milliers d'oiseaux multicolores qu'aucun moldu n'a jamais vus, des rongeurs se coursent dans les arbres et on entend parfois le sifflement d'un serpent. Beaucoup d'autres animaux peuplent cette jungle que monsieur Catriona se garde bien de visiter. De toute façon, il a tout ce qu'il peut désirer à portée de main ou de baguette magique.  
    Soudain, dans le ciel, une petite tache marron apparait. Monsieur Catriona la regarde grossir et reconnait bientôt un hibou qui semble épuisé vu son vol désordonné. Bientôt, le jeune hibou marron et banc s'est effondré aux pieds de son transat et lui tend la patte à laquelle est accrochée une lettre. C'est l'hiver en Angleterre et le pauvre oiseau a son chaud plumage des mois les plus froids de l'année, aussi monsieur Catriona emmène-t-il l'animal dans sa cabane en bois magique et l'installe dans une cage où il peut se rafraichir et se reposer. Le vieil homme prend la lettre et retourne s'allonger au soleil pour la lire.  
  
'Cher monsieur Catriona.  
  
    Je vous envoie quelques nouvelles de votre boutique de bois magique. Je la tient maintenant avec ma femme et mon fils. Mon fils s'est spécialisé dans la recherche d'ingrédients magiques pouvant être combinés au bois magique que ma femme et moi extrayons des arbres les plus prometteurs.  
  
    Malheureusement, elle périclite à Pré-au-Lard car quelqu'un a lancé un mauvais sort sur le chemin qui mène au petit hameau et personne n'ose plus s'y aventurer, désormais. Nous sommes donc obligés de déménager. Toutefois, nous serons probablement encore mieux placés qu'à Pré-au-Lard car nous avons trouvé une petite boutique au milieu du chemin de Traverse, à Londres et je dois dire que tous les meubles se sont montrés enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller là-bas.  
  
    Nous travaillons toujours dans le domaine du bois, mais nous avons un peu modifié nos articles : notre fils s'est révélé très doué dans la fabrication des baguettes magiques, aussi, devant la demande qui n'a cessé d'augmenter depuis que nous avons commencé, il y a de cela dix ans, nous avons décidé de ne plus nous consacrer qu'à la fabrication et la vente des meilleures baguettes magiques en bois que vous puissiez trouver sur le marché. Quant à mon petit-fils, il est déjà passioné par les techniques de mon fils, et il a à peine quatre ans. Je pense que la relève est assurée.  
  
    Vous serez probablement content d'apprendre que l'enthousiasme de nos compatriotes pour les baguettes de pierre s'est éteint comme un feu moldu dans la neige et peut-être même que nos baguettes ne sont pas étrangères à ce fait.  
  
    Enfin, je voulais vous informer, si un jour vous passez par Londres, que je vais changer le nom de la boutique. Je vais utiliser mon nom de famille : Ollivander.  
  
    A bientôt,  
Marlin.'  
  
    Monsieur Catriona replia la lettre et la rangea dans une poche de sa cape. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire de fierté éclairait son visage... 


End file.
